


Ties That Bind

by GrayTabby14



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Arson, Cheating Flash Sentry, Comfort, Criminal Charges, Custodial Interference, Developing Relationship, Divorce, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt, Relationship Problems, Scootablaze, Twicord, Young Love, flashlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayTabby14/pseuds/GrayTabby14
Summary: Twilight is an alicorn torn between saving her failing marriage, running a public library, tending to royal duties, finding time for herself, raising a daughter, and a son, and spending time with them, her husband, and her friends.Discord is a draconequus a select few appreciates.Blaze is a dragon pony determined to make his father proud, live life to the fullest, and chase his dream of becoming a Wonderbolt.Scootaloo is a pegasus Rainbow Dash took in, and views as a little sister.Luckily for them, fate, the fickle mistress she is, brings them together.
Relationships: Discord/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Scootaloo/Original Character (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 4





	Ties That Bind

Expressions of Shock, and disbelief turning into expressions of ire, and disdain, Twilight, cloaking herself in a purple aura, slammed the book she was reading closed, and teleported herself to Draconequus Manor, a unique castle located on the outskirts of Ponyville

Discord contoured the landscape into pink grass, soapy streets, a green sky, wheel of swiss cheese shining rays of purple sunlight, and clouds into chocolate cupcakes. 

That, and thanks to the Spirit of Chaos, chaos magic, and a knack for as he often put it, livening Equestria up a bit, the cupcakes had beady eyes, mouths full of pearly white teeth, and pastel pink, purple, green, and blue butterfly-like wings.

Winding up in the middle of an indoor pond made of chocolate milk, Twilight, breaching the pond's surface, released the deep breathe she was holding in, and scowling, swam to dry land. 

Low, and behold, Discord, unaware she was paying him an impromptu visit, teleported himself, and a crossbreed about fifteen, to sixteen years of age with orange unicorn horns, the ears of a pony, a short, somewhat messy, black mane, green eyes with black slits for pupils, sharp fangs, red scales, a curled, black tail tuft, orange underside, red pegasus wings with orange feathers, three talons on each of his hooves, and a green star with white wings for a Cutie Mark in a dark blue hoodie hoofsteps away from her. 

"W-what?" Twilight, rendered speechless for a few seconds, stammered "W-who? H-how?" 

"I believe the term you are trying to think of is dragon pony." Discord, none too pleased the cat was out of the bag, replied. "As for who he is, and how he came to be, his full name is Blaze Alexander Chaos Circuit, he is both my son, and the heir to my throne, I carved a cotton candy cloud into the shape of dragon pony, then used my powers of creation to bring him to life." 

"That explains all the bizarre purchases you have been making lately." Twilight muttered.

Aghast Twilight thought so little of him, Discord, standing on all fours, positioned himself between her, and Blaze. 

"And not provide my son a balanced diet of meat, hay, gems, fruit and vegetables, parental guidance and emotional support, and teach him, among other things, how to defend himself."

"How was I supposed to know you had a son." Twilight said. "Every time I asked you if you were ok you would say you needed some time to yourself, came up with a random excuse as to why, and flew off like a bat out Tartarus."

"Twilight... I-" Discord began.

Cutting Discord off, Twilight reached out to him.

"I have been worried sick about you, and for the longest time, did not know what was going on, or what I could do to help you."

"I'm sorry for making you worry," Discord apologized. "but for my sake, and Blaze's, I had to keep his existence a secret as long as possible." 

Her gaze softening, Twilight sighed.

"You could have at least told me, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pi about him. 

We would have discreetly chipped in." 

"I wanted to, believe me, I really really did." Discord confessed. "However, I didn't want to risk Neon finding out about Blaze until I officially adopted him."

"Why?" Twilight inquired. "What were you so afraid she might do?"

"You see, in seeing how happy you, and everyone else was with their children, I realized that although I am single, I can still be a father, and began to an alternative route." Discord grimaced. "The thing is after going through all the steps it takes to prepare for raising an adoptive child, I was, more often than not, told I was unfit to be a father." 

Regretting jumping to conclusions, Twilight gasped. 

"Surely they didn't." 

"Needless to say, what made the emotional pain, and suffering I went through worse was sometimes the child I showed interest in adopting would take one look at me, panic, scream for help, and or run the other direction, or outright reject me." Discord concluded. 

"Discord." Twilight, caught between a rock and a hard place, sighed. "Ponies, Neon especially, are going to find out about Blaze eventually. 

Tartarus, some might think you illegally combined science, and a unicorn's, dragon's, and pegasus's DNA to create him, and would go as far as to do everything in their power to remove him from your custody, foster him until a family willing to adopt him is found, or adopt, or send him to an orphanage." 

Afraid Twilight was one of the biased many who would, Blaze instinctively hid underneath Discord. 

Realizing she unwittingly scared him, Twilight addressed Blaze. 

"Blaze, you can come out." she reassuringly spoke. "I am not here to take you away from your father."

"You're not?" Blaze, Shaking like a leaf, whimpered. 

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a horrible thing to him, you, or anyone for that matter." Twilight admitted. "He, and I are great friends." 

Warming up to Twilight, Blaze crawled out from underneath Discord, and sat next to her.

"Chocolate," he, a snap of his talons all it took to summon a cotton candy cloud, inquisitively mused. "a hint of vanilla, and leather." 

"Pardon?" Twilight, confused as to what he meant, asked. 

"Your scent." Blaze, taking a bite out of the cotton candy cloud, stated. "It smells of chocolate, a hint of vanilla, and leather." 

"The tree my castle was created upon is a public library." Twilight, putting two, and two together, retorted. 

"Is it now?" Blaze gleaned. 

"Albeit formerly known as the Golden Oak Library," Twilight notified. "the Crystal Oak Library is indeed open to the public from Nine A.M in the morning to Seven P.M. at night." 

"So Twilight was it." Blaze, gears turning, wondered. "Got any books in the Pony Jackson, Harry Trotter, and Indimaneia Jones series?" 

"I do." Twilight, an appreciative twinkle in her eyes, responded. 

A diabolical, Cheshire Cat-like grin making an appearance, Blaze, hiding it from Twilight's line of sight, sat on his haunches, arched his talons, and touched the tips of them together. 

"Excellent."


End file.
